The Resistance
by MentalInstitution
Summary: In the year of 2041, mutants and humans are enslaved by Doctor Mold and there seems to be no one that is able to stop him however new heroes will rise up and fight against the sentient computer and take back their planet! Also, I apologize for not writing stories for so long. I had some major writers block.
1. 1-The Newbie

The Resistance

#1-The Newbie

Year 2041...

Evolution was first theorized when Charles Darwin had discovered birds with different beaks, many types of reptiles and even hybrids of one. However, over time even humans began to evolve and become something else. They were refered as 'mutants', people who carried a gene that would manifest later in life. Some mutations would be lethal or disasterous. There were some that used their gifts for good, others for their own selfish needs or for global domination. It was then when a man name Bolivar Trask decided to deal with the mutant's growing population and built a setient being called Doctor Mold that would deal with mutants and stop them incase they would turn against humans. At first it was a major success until Doctor Mold started to think on its own and turned against its creator. Later on, it grew its army of sentinels and took over the whole planet. It created a pill that could supress a mutant's power from manifesting and since then, it had been to people all over the world. When it almost seems like nothing could stop Doctor Mold, new heroes will rise and end his reign of terror.

New York...

The city was in ruins but people had managed to cope it and live on however they were afraid to come due to the sentinels watching over them in the sky and on the land. Humans had also been enslaved and were constantly being monitored to make sure nothing suspicious was going on. Somewhere in the center of New York, there was a huge prison where they kept mutants inside. From the front gates, there was a long line of sentinels that guared the entire prison. Inside, there was thousands of cells that contained mutants. Some went mad, some died and some coped with being imprisoned and had no hope of escaping. Outside, two sentinels were walking towards the front gate and stopped as a sentinel at the gates told them to halt.

_**"We have captured another mutant,"**_ said Sentinel # 1. The other held up its hand and showed a boy about 15 years old and he had spiky blond hair, blue eyes, wore a red-black shirt and black jeans. The sentinel at the gate came up to the sentinel carrying the boy and a blue light shot out of its eyes and said, **_"Identifying mutant. Mutant Identified: Dante Weathers. Mutant Power is Telepathy and Telekinesis. Threat Level Omega." _**The sentinel grabbed a black collar and put it around Dante's neck then it said, **_"Proceed." _**The Two Sentinels went inside and headed towards a cell. Meanwhile Dante had woken up and said, "Where am I?! How did I get here?!"

_**"Silence Prisoner 27-13!" **_The sentinel cried. The other sentinel pushed a button near the cell and it opened then they threw Dante inside and left.

"Get me out! I don't belong here!" He cried. He punched the cell and all of a sudden, he got electricuted and went flying against the wall. He got up and tried again and ended up hitting the wall again then a voice cried, "Hey! I'm trying to sleep here!" Dante looked to see a boy about his age with brown spiky hair wearing a prison uniform and he was laying in a bunk bed on the top.

"I need to get out," Dante said.

"You can't," The boy said. "Its impossible."

"Have you even tried?" Dante asked.

"Nope, this collar here supresses my powers," The boy explained.

"What can you do exactly?" Dante asked.

"I can run real fast," He said. "You?"

"I-I'm not so sure," Dante said. "All I know is I can hear people's thoughts."

"So you're some kind of mind reader or something?" The boy asked.

"I guess," Dante said. He sat on the lower bed and just looked at the ground.

"What's your name?" The boy asked.

"What?" Dante said.

"Your name, What is it?" The boy asked.

"Dante, Dante Weathers," He said. The boy jumped his bed and held out his hand and said, "Names Roy Fowler." Dante reluctantly shook Roy's hand then he said, "How long have you been here?"

"My whole life," Roy said in a sad tone.

"Wow, sorry about that," Dante said.

"No worries," Roy said. All of a sudden, their cell door opened and a sentinel slid a prison uniform inside and boots then closed the cell back. Dante picked it up then the sentinel said,**_ "Put it on Prisoner 27-13." _**

"Do you mind?" Dante said. "I'm gonna need alittle privacy." Without saying a word, the sentinel turned around and waited while Dante put on his uniform. When he was done, an alarm went off then the sentinel said, **_"Prisoners, line up in a single file line and proceed to the lunchroom."_** The sentinel pressed a button and the cells slid open and all the prisoners came out and lined up as they were told. Dante and Roy were at the end of the line and followed the others to the lunchroom. When they got there, they lined up and grabbed a bowl of soup that the robot chef made then they sat down and ate.

"Is this what they serve?" Dante asked.

"Yep but at least we get something to eat," Roy said.

"True," Dante said. "So, is there anything I need to know since we're going to be here for the rest of our lives?"

"Well first off, stick with me at all times," Roy explained. "You can't really trust anyone here."

"But I hardly know you so why should I trust you?" Dante said.

"We're cellmates, we have to know each other," Roy said. "Anyway, never talk to anyone with a dragon tattoo on their arms."

"Why?" Dante said.

"Because they're dangerous," Roy said. "They call themselves The Blue Dragons, they're just a group of thugs who think they own this place but don't judge what I say. They can be pretty lethal, especially with freshmeat." Dante gulped nervously especially since he had only been here for maybe an hour or so and didn't plan on dying so soon. "Also whatever you do, you don't say argue with them, don't even look at them and you might just survive."

"Might?" Dante said.

"I didn't say you were scott free," Roy said. Dante sighed in frustration as not only did he had to worry about The Blue Dragons but had to constantly be alert whenever he spotted one of them. "I know it sucks but its just how you're going to survive in here." A sentinel came in and said,**_ "Prisoners, head out to the prison yard." _**They all cheered and headed out to the yard. At the prison yard, there were bleachers, a basketball court and a place where they could work out. Dante and Roy sat down on the bleachers and watched a group of people play basketball. Dante even spotted most of them had a blue dragon tattoo on their arms just like Roy had described it and gulped nervously again. He was so focused on them, he didn't notice the basketball was heading towards him and hit him in the face and fell off the bleachers. He got up and grabbed the ball and bumped into someone so he looked up to see a guy that was a few years older than he was. He was taller than him and was thin and had a red mohawk. He had piercings on his ears and didn't wore a shirt and only had the lower part of his uniform on.

"Here, take the ball," Dante said while he held it. The boy just smirked at him and said, "I haven't seen you around here before." Dante got scared and said, "W-What do you mean? I'm sure you remember." The boy's smirk got wider and he cried out to the others and said, "Looks like we got a newbie here!" The boy grabbed Dante by his collar and said, "Its always fun whenever there's a newbie."

"W-Why is that?" Dante asked.

"They're always wild when they scream," He said. Roy got off the bench and came up to the boy said, "Heeeeey Mike, come on let the guy be, this is his first day here after all."

"Stay out of this Fowler!" Mike cried as he pushed Roy. He turned back to Dante and grabbed him by the collar again and said, "Now where were we?"

"He said leave him alone Mike," said a voice. Mike looked up to see a tall and muscular boy with dark skin and he wore a white wife beater and had the lower part of his uniform.

"I-I was going to," Mike said he let Dante go.

"Scram," The boy said. Without hesitation, Mike ran off then Dante got back up from the ground and helped up Roy then turned to the boy and said, "Thanks man." The boy looked at him and said, "I didn't do that so save your life, I just did it so Mike here would get off your back." After that he left then Dante turned Roy and asked, "Who's he?"

"Never seen him before," He said. "At least he saved you from getting beaten by Mike."

"True," Dante said. Later on, it was dark and everyone was lining up while the sentinels were handing out pills before they went back to their cells. Dante had gotten his and headed back to his cell and when he got there, he saw Roy spitting out his pill out the window. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think? I'm not taking those things," He said.

"What's so bad about them?" Dante asked.

"They supress our powers like these collars," Roy explained. "Over time, if you keep using them, it will kill the gene that gives us our powers and we'll be human again."

"Don't you want to be normal again?" Dante asked.

"Hell no! I'm proud of who I am," Roy said. "Are you?" Dante started thinking about Roy's question. Should he embrace the fact that he is a mutant or become normal again? As he realized it, it wouldn't make a difference as mutants **_and _**humans were both being treated like slaves. It was then he decided to spit out the pill. "Nice choice."


	2. 2-The New Girl

The Resistance

#2-The New Girl

The Next Day...

Dante woke up and stretched out his limbs and looked to see Roy already awake and he was doing push ups.

"Do you always wake up so early?" Dante said.

"Yep," He said while doing another push up. He got up and said, "You should at least try to do a few push ups now and then. Dante had to admit that he was right. He was always very skinny and frail, infact he had been made fun of because how he looked.

"I'll think about that," He said. They turned to see their cell was open and there stood a sentinel and it said, **_"Prisoner 27-12 and 13, proceed to the lunchroom immediatly."_** They looked to see the others were lining up so they walked out of their cell and headed to lunchroom. Once they got their food, they sat down by a table that was far from where the Blue Dragons sat.

"You really are afraid of them aren't you?" Dante asked.

"Its along story," Roy said. "You should be too."

"Trust me, I am," He said. "I'm just glad that guy came when he could." They didn't talk for a few minutes then Dante asked, "So are you sure there's no way out of here?"

"Have you looked outside?" Roy said. "You'd be dead the second they see you."

"I don't know, I've seen people escape from many nasty places," Dante said.

"This is different," Roy said. Once again, they didn't talk for alittle bit then Dante asked, "If you claim you can run real fast, why didn't you escape when they first brought you here?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," Roy said.

"So you did try to escape..." Dante said.

"Look, I don't wanna talk about it, okay?" Roy said.

"I don't understand, we're cellmates," Dante said.

"There are some things I don't want to talk about and I think you should respect that," Roy said.

"Alright, alright," Dante said. After that, they headed back to their cell and Dante laid in his bed while Roy went back to doing push ups. They didn't talk much after breakfast but Dante could see there was something Roy was hiding and as much as he wanted to know, he decided to let him be. A few hours later, Roy had fallen asleep while Dante got up and went to take a shower. While he was in there, he felt a massive pain in his head but then it went away. He put his uniform back on then he felt another headache and it was alot worse than the last one. He fell to his knees as he grabbed his head in pain then all of a sudden, his collar fell off and broke into pieces. "What the..." He ran out and shook Roy to wake him up then when he did, he told him how his collar broke off when he had these massive headaches.

"No way..." He said.

"What do you mean?" Dante asked.

"I knew a few people that had that happend to them," Roy explained. "And after that, I never saw them again."

"So this is bad?" Dante said as he was starting to panic.

"No, this is good!" Roy said with excitement. "There maybe is chance..."

"What do you mean?!" Dante asked anxiously.

"You're one of those rare mutants,"Roy explained. "The really powerful ones."

"Okay?" Dante said. "What makes me so special?"

"There are classes of mutants," Roy said. "There are some that don't have much flaws like the Beta and Delta-Level Mutants."

"The who?" Dante said.

"The Beta and Delta-Level Mutants," He said. "They are like us only not as powerful as we are."

"What do you mean not as powerful as we are?" Dante asked.

"I'm an Alpha-Level mutant," Roy said. "But you're an Omega-Level mutant, the most dangerous class of mutants." Dante was flabbergasted from what he heard and couldn't believe that he along with possible others were considered dangerous.

"But what do ranks have to do with giving us a chance?" He asked.

"It doesn't, I was just pointing it out," Roy said. "But it does gives us a chance, you just need to master your powers."

"But how?" Dante asked.

"I don't know but we'll find a way," Roy said.

"So what am I gonna do? I don't have a collar anymore," Dante said.

"Take this," Roy said, holding a another collar. Dante grabbed it and saw that it was alittle rusty but still managed to keep itself together.

"You had another one?" Dante said.

"Yeah," He said in a sad tone.

"So you did try to escape once..." Dante said.

"Yeah, I tried," He said. "Since you keep bugging me about, I might as well tell you. It was a few years ago, I wanted to get out of here but I didn't know how until I met a guy name Simon. He told me he could get me out of here. The guy was crazy smart, he could build anything from nothing. He managed to get this collar off by just using a paper clip so then I just ran off however it didn't go so well. I managed to get to the top of the gate but I slipped and got hit by a blast from one of the sentinels. After that, I just...lost hope of ever trying to out of here.

"I'm sorry about that," Dante said. "But how did you survive? I've seen people get vaporized into nothing."

"Well I have this healing factor...or something like that," Roy explained. "I have a high metabolism."

"And?" Dante said.

"But it isn't normal," Roy said. "It allows me to heal if it's not too fatal like a broken neck."

"So in order for you to heal from something like that, you have to consume alot of food?" Dante said.

"Something like that but I haven't been to heal these scars," He said. He pulled up his shirt and there was a large scar on his back that had been stiched up.

"My god..." Dante said.

"Yeah, I was suprised to have survive that blast that day," Roy said.

"Look, I'm sorry for bugging you about this," Dante asked.

"Its alright, it was bound to happen anyway," Roy said. They heard a noise and looked to see the doors were opening and heard a voice cry, "Lemme go you rust buckets!" It was a female voice and it sounded southern so they got close and looked to see a girl about their age with black hair and pink highlights. She wore a white tank top and light brownish saggy pants with combat boots. They watched as she was being electricuted and one of the sentinels told her to be silent then they brung to her cell. Dante couldn't believe what he saw and just wanted to punch something to release this anger inside of him

"I swear if I could master my powers, I would like to give that sentinel a piece of my mind," He said.

"You and me both," Roy said. Later on, it was lunch so every prisoner headed into the lunchroom and began eating. Dante was looking for the girl he saw earlier. He felt bad for what had happend to her and wanted to see if she was okay. Roy could see he was worried and thought he was overreacting but he decided to leave him be. Dante spotted the girl so he got up and headed towards her and sat where she was sitting.

"What do you want?" She said.

"I just came to see if you were alright," Dante said. "That seemed pretty painful there."

"Ya think?" She said.

"Okay that came out wrong," Dante said. "What I'm trying to say is that you didn't deserve that."

"Thanks, Ah guess," She said.

"Well...if you ever wanna talk, you can find me and friend sitting at that table over there," Dante said, pointing to where Roy was sitting. "I'll see you around." He left and sat back at the other table and Roy asked, "So how'd it go?"

"It...was alright," Dante said.

"What? couldn't ask her for her number?" Roy said with a mischievous look on his face.

"N-No! I just wanted to see if she was alright that's all!" Dante said.

"I'm just kidding," Roy said. "But if you ever want help, just tell me."

"Shut up," Dante said. After that, everyone headed outside and did their daily activities. Dante and Roy once again sat on the bleachers and just watched a group of the Blue Dragons play basketball. Dante happend to see the girl sitting in the bleachers with the other girls and was watching the game as well. He couldn't help but just stare at her and he didn't know why.

"Hey freshmeat!" cried a familiar voice. Dante looked to see it was none other than Mike only this time he brung a few of his friends with him. Mike grabbed him by the collar again and said, "We have some unfinish business to attend to."

"I don't get it, what did I do to you?" Dante asked.

"You got Marcus on my back so now I'm returning the favor!" Mike said.

"But I hardly know the guy!" Dante said.

"Hey! Leave him alone," cried a voice. They looked to see it was the girl and Mike just simply smirked at her and said, "What are you his girlfriend or something?"

"Hardly, Ah just don't like seein' guys like you pick on someone like him," She said. He got up to her and used his height to intimediate her and said, "So what are you going to do about?"

"If it weren't for this collar, Ah'd send you flying out a window but for now I'll do this," She said. She kicked him right in his parts and caused him to fall on his knees then she said, "You got that?"

"G-Get her!" Mike said. The others came up to her and grabbed her by the arms and kept her from trying to move then Mike got up and held out his fist while he said, "This is what happens when you disrespect The Blue Dragons!"

"Leave her alone!" Dante cried as he pulled back Mike's fist.

"Back off!" He said as he punched him in the face. Dante fell to the ground and watched as Mike was about to hit her then he cried, "I said...LEAVE HER ALONE!" All of a sudden, Mike and his friends went flying into the air and hit the gates then Dante looked at his hands as he was horrified to see what he had done.

"How did...I never could..." He said. It was the last thing he saw before everything went dark.


	3. The Final Steps

The Resistance

#3-The Final Steps

The Medic...

Dante woke up and found himself in a room. He looked to see Roy was there and he sat up and said, "Oh good you're awake, now I can do this." He punched him in the arm then Dante asked, "What was that for?"

"What were you thinking?" Roy asked. "You're lucky none of the sentinels detected your powers going off."

"I-I don't know what happend," Dante said. "I just wanted to stop them from hurting that girl and...oh." He looked to see he and Roy were not alone and looked to the girl sitting there as well.

"Hey," She said.

"Hey," Dante said. "Look, I'm sorry for what happend, I just wanted to-"

"Its fine," She said. "But thank you, not many people normally help me, even when Ah was rude to em."

"Your welcome," Dante said. "How are the others?"

"They're in another medic room," She said. "The nurses didn't want any tension to happend when they wake up."

"Oh, that's good to know," Dante said sarcastically. "Probably gonna get it the next time I see them again.

"Damn right you will," Roy said.

"Look I'm sorry alright?" Dante said.

"Sorry doesn't cut it," Roy said. "I gave you specific instructions to not confront the Blue Dragons and you didn't listen."

"Hey! blame Mike, he's the one that started this!" Dante said.

"Why are you so uptight on these guys?" The girl asked. Roy sighed and said, "Because...I did the same thing and I ended up paying for it."

"What happend?" Dante said.

"Remember when I told you I've been here my whole life?" Roy said.

"Yeah?" Dante said.

"Well I wasn't alone," Roy said. "I...had a younger brother. He was also a mutant. When I first heard about the Blue Dragons, I tried to protect him as best as I could but I messed up and ticked off the wrong person. Next thing I know, my brother come back with bruises all over his body then later on, he gets send to the medics and was proclaimed dead. I never even got to see if he was alright." Dante felt bad Roy and couldn't believe he carried something like that his whole life. "Since then, I was pretty much alone and I didn't want to through something like that ever again. That is, until you showed up."

"Look, I'm sorry," Dante said. "But I'm not your brother and I can take care of myself."

"Not trying to be mean but I don't think you'd last long in a fight with Mike," Roy said. Dante sighed as he knew Roy was right.

"I can't help the way I look," He said. "I've been like this pretty much my whole life."

"Have you ever even tried to do at least a few pull ups now and then?" Roy asked.

"N-No," Dante said.

"And that concludes this arguement," Roy said.

"Ya'll know Ah'm still in here right?" said the girl. "So you might as well spill it." Roy sighed and said, "Sooner or later, we're going to escape this place. At least until he can control his powers."

"Do you know anyone who has powers like mine?" Dante asked.

"No but I think Simon does," Roy said. "He has alot of ties with people."

"So wait, you can't control your powers?" The girl asked.

"N-No, not at the moment," Dante said. "Why do you ask?"

"How did you use your powers when these collars are suppose to supress em," The girl said.

"Because...I guess my powers are..growing from the looks of it," Dante explained.

"Growin'?" The girl said.

"What I'm saying is my powers are starting to show up alot more than they usually do," Dante explained. "First, I started hearing people's thoughts, I'm getting these massive headaches and now I can send people flying in the air with a swift of my hand."

"Wow," She said.

"What about you? What can you do?" Roy asked.

"Ah have super strength," She said. "Ah can also fly."

"That's pretty cool," Dante said.

"Thanks," She said.

"By the way, when can I get out of here?" Dante asked.

"The nurses want to run a few test on you to be sure you're alright," Roy said. "Other then that, you'll be out of here in a few minutes."

"Yippee," Dante said sarcastically. After, Roy and the girl left the medic as the nurses came in and decided to run some tests on Dante and after a few minutes, he came out of the medical room.

"So how'd it go?" Roy asked.

"They say I'm fine," Dante said. "There was no damage done to me when I passed out." The girl looked down to see he was holding a container of something so she asked, "So what's with the container?"

"Oh its just Tylenol for my headaches," He explained.

"Oh," She said. "By the way, can I talk to you...alone?"

"Oh uh...sure," Dante said. He turned to Roy and said, "Roy, do you mind?"

"Yeah sure, I was gonna head back to my cell anyway," He said. "I'll see ya there." After he left, Dante turned back to the girl and said, "So what is it you wanna talk about?"

"Ah just wanna thank you...again," She said.

"Oh, no problem," He said. "And thank you for trying to help me back there."

"Your welcome," She said. For a moment, they didn't talk to each other until Dante spoke up and said, "I know we just met but my name is Dante."

"Lucy," She said.

"That's a really nice name," Dante said.

"T-Thanks," She said, slightly blushing. They didn't speak to eachother for a moment then the girl name Lucy said, "Well, Ah'll see you tommorow.

"Yeah, see ya," He said. As he was walking back to his cell, Lucy just looked back and watched him leave. Dante got back to his cell and laid in his bed.

"So, how'd the make out session go?" Roy asked.

"We didn't make out," Dante said. "She just wanted to thank me for saving her back there."

"Girls will like it when they get saved," Roy said with a smirk.

"Shut up," Dante said.

"Just calling what I'm seein',"Roy said.

"Well keep it to yourself," Dante said. "Good night."

"Night," Roy said.

The Next Day...

Somewhere within the prison, there was a robotic figure that was hung by tons of cords. It wasn't like the other sentinels since it was smaller and it had a red cape. Its name is Doctor Mold. Ever since it had rebelled against its creator, it was able to adapt more and killed all the mutants however it wanted more than just killing mutants, it wanted power so it decided to take over the world and enslave humans and mutants as it thought the only way to make sure humans could live in peace was to enslave them like mutants so the world could be balanced. It stared at a computer looking at every mutant in the prison and looked at their powers and their possible weaknesses.

"Analyzing data...find recent prisoners," It said. "Analysis complete...recent prisoners, Dante Weathers, powers: telepathy and telekinesis. Lucy Campbell, powers: super strength, invulnerability, durability and flight. Possible weaknesses: compasitate threat when left vulnerable. Other weakness: compasitate threat with enough firepower. Now adapting to new mutant threat..."

Lunchroom...

Dante and Roy were eating breakfast and discussing about their plan to escape.

"Excuse me," said a voice. They looked to see it was Lucy and she said, "Mind if Ah sit here with y'all?"

"We don't mind," Dante said. She sat next to Dante then they continued talking about their plan.

"So where do we meet this Simon guy?" Dante asked.

"He usually hangs out by himself near the gates so we'll have to talk him tommorow."

"So that's the plan?" Lucy said as she was uncertain about it.

"For the time being yes," Roy said. "We're still working on a strategy to make sure this goes as planned."

"Oh," She said. "So how long will it take for it to work?"

"I don't know yet," Roy said. Everyone turned around to see the footsteps of a sentinel and said, "Prisoners, return to your cells immediately." Everyone threw their tray away and headed back to their cells. However, Dante, Roy and Lucy hid by a wall and started to whisper something.

"We find Simon and ask him to help us alright?" Roy said.

"Right," said Dante and Lucy. After that, Roy headed back to his cell and Dante stopped and couldn't help but glance back at Lucy as she left then he went back to his cell. While they were their cell, Dante just laid in his bed and stared at the top bunk.

"Dante!" Roy cried.

"W-What?" Dante said as he snapped out of his trance.

"You alright? You've been like that since we left," Roy said.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine," He said.

"You're thinking about Lucy are you?" Roy asked.

"No! Why would I do that?" Dante asked. "I hardly know her anyway."

"Wouldn't hurt to get to know her and see if she likes you," Roy said with a smirk.

"Shut up," Dante said.

"Like I said, I'm calling what I'm seein," Roy said.


	4. 4-Learning About Each Other

The Resistance

#4-Learning About Each Other

The Next Day...

It was early in the morning, possibly around four in the morning and Dante happend to be awake. He decided to follow Roy's advice to get in shape because he knew he would probably slow everyone down so he decided to some push-ups. His whole life, he was only able to do five and he couldn't do anymore than that but he wanted to push himself and hope he could do better.

"3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10!" He said. He was sweating really badly but knew it was worth it due to the fact he did more than five push-ups so he got in his bed and fell back asleep. When it was time to wake up, Dante actually woke up first then he decided to take a shower. When he got done, he happend to see Roy awake and he seemed abit suprised to see him awake before he was.

"I see you woke before me," He said. "Ain't that a miracle?"

"I wouldn't say that," Dante said.

"Alright," Roy said as he shrugged. "Better head on to the lunchroom."

"That's something we can agree on now," Dante said. They headed to the lunchroom and there they happend to see Lucy already sitting at the table they always sat at. They sat down as well and were silent for a moment. Dante would take a few glances at Lucy and he didn't know why. He hardly knew a thing about her except her name but why was it that he always took a few glances at her. It was then he lost his train of thought as something hit him from behind and looked to see it was chili on his back. He looked to see who threw it and looked to see it was Mike with a huge smirk on his face and his buddies were laughing with him. Dante looked away as he didn't want to start up a riot however something hit him from behind again and turned to see it was Mike again. He growled in anger and all of a sudden, Roy and Lucy's bowl was hoving above the table then Roy said, "Easy there dude, we don't need people getting suspicious about your collar not working." Dante sighed and turned back around and once this happend, their bowls landed safely on the table. While he wasn't looking, Lucy looked at him with concern as she felt bad that he was being picked on so then she looked back at Mike and the others and they were still laughing so then she grabbed her bowl and threw it at him. The entire lunchroom went silent as the bowl hit Mike in the face and he stood up and cried, "Who threw this?!"

"Ah did," said Lucy. He turned to her and looked at her with a glare as she said, "How does it feel to taste your own medicine?" He walked over to her until Dante stood infront of him and said, "This is between you and me, don't get her involved."

"Move it sticks!" Mike cried as he pushed him aside. Dante got up from the ground and grabbed Mike's shoulder and punched him right in the face and gave him a bloody nose. "That's it!" Roy stood infront of him and said, "Come on Mike, let's not do this." However Mike didn't listen and punched him in the face then turned back to Dante and tackled him to the ground and started to punch him.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" cried everyone in the lunchroom. Dante lifted his legs and kicked Mike off of him then a sentinel came and cried,**_ "ENOUGH!" _**The Sentinel pushed a button on its wrist then everyone's collar went off and were all being shocked and fell to the ground. After that, the sentinel said, **_"Prisoners, head back to your cells immediately." _**Everyone got up and went back to their cells however, Roy, Dante and Lucy hid behind a wall like they did the other day.

"Ya'll alright?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, just sore," Dante said.

"Yeah, peachy," Roy said. "Why did you do that?!"

"Because he deserved it!" Lucy said.

"Look, I get it, the guy's an asshole but that was a dumb move back there," Roy said. "Beside, its bad enough he's on Dante's back and we don't need him on ours."

"He's right," Dante said. "I wouldn't want you guys to get involved in my mess."

"It ain't your mess anymore," She said proudly. "If he messes with one of us, he messes with all of us." Dante smiled at her and she smiled back. She was unlike any girl he had met and for some reason it was what Dante liked most about her.

"Might as well go with it," Roy said as he felt uncertain about this. "But now we gotta go." Roy headed back to his cell while Dante and Lucy looked at each other for a moment.

"Thanks," Dante said.

"You're welcome," Lucy said. After that they headed back to their cells and when Dante got back, he saw Roy sitting on his bed looking at him with a smirk.

"Still don't think I'm right?" He asked.

"Look, there is nothing between me and Lucy," Dante said. "I'm just thanking her for what she did and I owe her for that so what's the big deal about that?"

"Nothing, just calling out the facts," Roy said, still smirking.

"Well how would you know there's something going with two people since you claim you're some kind of love expert?" Dante asked.

"Simple, I dated two girls and I learned a few things when a girl likes you," Roy said. "One, girls like it when a guy acts like a gentleman. Two, they like it when you ask about their day and three, they love it when you tell them how attractive they are. It makes them feel better about themselves."

"Yeah that's true but that doesn't prove that she likes me," Dante said. "Plus I haven't done any of that well except when I helped her."

"And they also love it when the guy they like saves their lives," Roy said. "Must I go on?"

"I swear you just love to bug people with stuff do you?" Dante said.

"Its my skill," Roy said. After that, Dante decided to lay in his bed and just laid there staring at the wall but for some reason he couldn't help but think about Lucy. It was like she was glued to his mind and he couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Face it man, even if you did like her what could she possibly see in me?" He thought to himself. "I'm just a scrawny kid who can't even do a single pushup." Later on, he and Roy headed back to the lunchroom but Dante couldn't stop thinking about what he said. To him he thought Lucy saw him just as a friend and that's what he saw her as but he wondered why was this bothering him so much.

"You alright Dante?" asked Lucy. He looked at her and saw she looked concerned so he said, "Yeah, I'm fine but thanks for asking."

"You sure?" She said. "You didn't even touch your food."

"Yeah, I'm fine," He said. "I'm just not that hungry right now." She didn't know why she asked that. He look liked he was thinking about something really hard to the point he hadn't said a word to she and Roy. Out of nowhere, Dante got lifted up by his shoulders and turned to see it was Mike and he did not look happy.

"I've got a bone to pick with you sticks!" He cried.

"Leave em' alone!" Lucy cried as she stood up from her seat.

"Stay out of this!" Mike cried. "I could beat you down in a heartbeat but instead, he's gonna get it for you so consider yourself lucky."

"Come on Mike, just back off!" Roy cried.

"You keep your mouth shut or I do I have to do the same thing to you like I did to your brother?" Mike said. It was then Roy got up from his seat and said, "Don't **_EVER_** mention him infront of me!"

"Mike, this started between you and me so lets keep it that way," Dante said. "No one else doesn't need to involved. He turned to Roy and Lucy and as much as they wanted to help, they just backed off.

"Maybe you're right," Mike said. "This did start between you and me so about we end it?"

"Sounds great," Dante said. "I'm glad we settled this without violence."

"I wasn't finished yet," Mike said. "We end it at the prison yard in a fight, just you and me."

"We don't have to do this, there has to be another way," Dante said, not wanting to settle this with violence.

"There always is but I like it this way," Mike said with a smirk. "Be there or I will find you and this prison will be the **_least _**of your problems." He let him go and shoved back into his seat and walked off then Dante just stared table without saying a word.

"Come on Dante, you don't have to do this alone," Roy said. "We gotta stick together."

"He's right, you don't need to do this yourself," Lucy said. "Please Dante, don't do this."

"I have to," Dante said. "And thank you guys, you've been really the best friends I could ask but I want to handle this myself."

"But you could get seriously injured," Lucy said, feeling concerned about his decision.

"Maybe, but at least I'll know I didn't go through the easy way," Dante said. Roy and Lucy admired Dante for what he said but they knew he couldn't handle Mike and knowing him, he could possibly kill him. As much as they wanted to help, they knew they had to respect his decision. Later on, everyone was at the prison yard waiting for the fight to begin. Mike stood there and waited and at first he thought Dante wasn't going to show up until he saw everyone moving out of the way and let Dante along with Roy and Lucy through.

"You've got guts, I admire that," He said. "But I really suggest you back out of this."

"So you can just get me from behind like a coward?" Dante said. "I don't think so." He felt someone put their hand on his shoulder so he looked to see it was Lucy and she said, "Are you want to do this?"

"Yes, I'm sure," He said. She didn't seem convinced then all of a sudden, he put his hands on her shoulders, making her blush and he said, "Lucy, you're a really good person and a good friend but I don't want you or Roy have to fix a mess I made. You both are great people but I want to do this alone." As much as Lucy wanted to stop all of this, she nodded her head and just stood by and watched.

"Last chance, give up," Mike said.

"No," Dante said.

"You asked for it," He said. Dante charged at Mike and tried to punch him but he moved and punched him in the jaw and caused him to almost fall to the ground. Though it hurt like hell, Dante fought through the pain and tried to punch him again however Mike moved out of the way again and kneed him in his stomach. Dante fell to the ground and coughed up a bit of blood but he stood up once more then he dodged a punch from Mike and punched him in the jaw. He was staggered by the hit but quickly rubbed it off and tackled him down to the ground and started punching him repeatedly.

"Stop!" Lucy cried as she was about to prevent Mike from hurting Dante even more. However, Roy grabbed her arm and held her back while he said, "We can't do anything about this now. This was his decision and we need to respect that!" Out of nowhere, Lucy got pulled away from Roy and looked to see Mike grabbed her and looked to see Dante down on the ground almost looking dazed from those hits.

"If you want to help him so badly, you can join him!" Mike cried.

"Mike, don't do this!" Roy cried as he walked over to him. Even though he was dazed, he could see Mike had grabbed Lucy's arm while Roy was trying to stop him.

"L-Lucy..." He said. "D-Don't hurt her!" Mike looked to see he was still consious and said, "Or what? you can't even get up!"

"I said...LET HER GO!" Dante cried. In an instant, Mike was practically thrown in the air and hit the gates and was out cold. Everyone watched in amazement as they could not believe what they saw then all of a sudden, Dante clutched his head in pain.

"He used his powers!" A prisoner thought.

"I thought those collars were suppose to supress our powers," thought another one. All the thoughts of everyone prisoner were all being heard through Dante's mind and it was too much. Everyone turned their attention somewhere else as they heard giant footsteps and looked to the sentinels holding their beam cannons.

"**_Doctor Mold does not tolerate obedience_**," said one of them. It aimed its beam cannon at Lucy and she just stood there in fear as it shot a blast at her.

"NOO!" Dante cried. He jumped back up with new energy and he jumped right infront of her and made a psychic shield however the beam ricochet off the shield and sent Dante landing hard on the ground. The last thing he heard was Lucy's voice crying out his name.

The Medic...

It had been a few hours since the incident and Dante had been rushed to the medic and was put in a healing tank to heal his wounds. Lucy was horrified to the point she ended up crying as she saw Dante floating in the tank still as a statue with chords all over his body. An hour later, Roy and Lucy sat outside of the medic room and waited to see if Dante was alright then the robotic nurse came out the door and said, "Mr. Weathers is still in poor condition but his vitals are still active."

"Thank god..." Roy said in relief.

"Can we see em'?" Lucy asked.

"You may," It said. It held the door for them and they looked to see Dante still in the tank but saw he was getting better as they saw some of his wounds healing. The nurse left to give them privacy but they didn't seem to notice and just looked at him.

"Its hard to believe he just got up and took that," Roy said.

"Why?" Lucy said.

"Why what?" Roy asked.

"Why did he had to go through that just to save me?" She said. Roy put a hand on her shoulder and said, "He must care a lot about you."

"But he hardly knows me," Lucy said.

"Maybe but that doesn't matter to him," Roy said. "He considers you and me his friend even we hardly know a thing about each other." Lucy thought about what Roy said. Dante must've been a good person if he considered two strangers he knows as prisoners his friends. She was not sure whether to be happy about this or be shocked.

"**_G-Guys_**?" said a voice. Roy and Lucy looked to find the voice and could not find then they turned to Dante who was still in his same position.

"Did he-" Roy said.

"**_Please don't speak out loud, you're practically screaming in my head_**," The voice said once more.

"Dante?" Lucy said.

"**_Ahh! You're doing it again!_**" He said. They immediately reached toward him and hugged the tank.

"**_You're okay!_**"Lucy thought as she spoke to him through her mind.

"**_I'm glad to see you're okay_**," Dante thought. "**_Is anything alright though?_**"

"**_Ah'm fine_**," She said with a smile. "**_Ah'm just to see you're alright_**."

"**_How do you feel dude?_**" Roy asked.

"**_I'm alright, just still in pain but I'll live_**," He said. All of a sudden, Lucy turned to Roy and continued to speak through her mind and said, "**_Roy, do ya mind if you leave for a few minutes? Ah want to talk to Dante...alone_**."

"**_Oh..sure_**," He said. After he left, Lucy turned back to Dante asked, "**_So did you do it?_**"

"**_Do what?_**" He said.

"**_You were willing to sacrifice your life just to save me_**," She said.

"**_Well...I don't know_**," He said. "**_I guess you're just a really important person to me_**." Lucy blushed slightly as while she grew up, she didn't have many friends that supported her or helped her with her problems and she had only done that herself.

**"****_I know this may sound strange but while I was growing up, I didn't have any friends," _**Dante explained.**_ "And I guess I've never felt that feeling when you know you have people who are willing to stand alongside with you to face difficult challenges through life. I guess I just couldn't afford to lose someone as kind and generous as you are." _**For some reason, Lucy felt touched by those words and would've thought she would ever hear that being said to her.

_**"Believe it or not, Ah didn't have any friends either,"**_ She said. **_"Ah was always taught not to trust anybody and Ah guess I've never really experience like what you said, having people who stand along side with you who will help you along the way."_**

_**"Maybe now you don't have to,"**_ Dante said.**_ "Since you got me and Roy, we can help you make sure if you need any help, we'll be there." _**Lucy smiled at him as she felt touched by what he said. She was glad she had the chance to know him. It was then she put her hand on the tank and all of a sudden, Dante put his hand on the other side of the tank as well.


	5. 5-Old Wounds Never Heal

The Resistance

#5-Old Wounds Never Heal

Somewhere...

At an old mansion, a man was sleeping in a bed. He had short grey hair and a beard and he was in perfect shape despite his old age. He woke up as he heard something so he got up and left his room and headed down to the basement. He pressed a switch and turned on the lights in the hall. Everything was kept in mint condition and looked as shiny as ever. He came up to the door that had an X on it then a red light shot out from it and shined all over the man's body.

_**"Identifying: James 'Logan' Howlett, alias: The Wolverine,"**_ said a computerized voice. The man name Logan grumbled at the voice as it mentioned his other name but he shrugged it off and headed into the room. There was nothing there except a long bridge and it ended where a machine stood. It was basically a medium size table with a helmet on top. He exhaled and said,**_ "Frost, are you awake?"_**

_**"What is it Logan?" **_said a voice with a brittish accent.

_**"I need you to come down here," **_Logan said. **_"Its important."_**

_**"I'll be right down there,"**_ The voice said. He waited for a minutes until the door opened. It was a woman with short blond hair and she was wearing a white nightgown. She looked aged but looked rather beautiful. Her name is Emma Frost, a mutant with telekinesis.

"So what's the problem?" She asked.

"Cerebro picked somethin' up," Logan said. She looked suprised at what he said. She never thought that she would ever hear that after what happened so many years ago.

"Are you sure?" Emma said. He nodded, showing that he was absolutly possitive about what he said. She sat down on the table and grabbed the helmet and put it on then everything was a blur to her. She found herself looking at a prison to see a sentinel shooting a beam at a girl with black hair and purple highlights. She also looked to see a boy with spiky blond hair jumped right in front of the girl and created a psychic shield however it did not last and the beam hit the boy in the chest. After that, she gasped as she removed the helmet and too deep breaths.

"Are you alright?" Logan asked.

"I'm fine," Emma said. "You were right, Cerebro did detect a mutant."

"But where?" Logan asked.

"At the Mutant/Human Prison Facility," She said. Logan clenched his fist as he heard that name. He hated that prison so much, especially what was happening inside. He had saw what happend in there, all the screaming, the begging, the crying and the pain. It was almost like hell itself. He had lost his friends and he wasn't going to sit there watch another innocent life get harmed.

"That's it," Logan said. "We're goin' over there."

"Think about what you're doing Logan," Emma said. "It would be a foolish move to just attack them when they can see us before we can even get there."

"And that's why we're bringin' some back up," He said. "We'll head over there tommorow." Emma wanted to say something but knew Logan was not going to change his mind. She knew he was hurting from the inside as he watched his friends die and he wasn't going to watch another mutant die. She followed him and headed back to her room.

The Next Day...

It had been several hours since that fight between Mike and Dante. He was still recovering and nurse had explained she was not when he would cover. Lucy would visit him even Roy sometimes. She would talk to him for a while about things like how she and Roy were going to see Simon and see if he could find someone who could help Dante with his powers and another way out of the prison. She felt that visiting him was all that she could do to repay him for saving her and it felt right to her. It was morning and Lucy woke up and stretched out her limbs then went to take a shower. After that, she put on her uniform and headed to the lunch room and met up with Roy.

"Hey," He said.

"Hey," She said.

"How it going?" Roy asked.

"Nothin' much," She said. Roy could see something was bothering her and knew what it was so he said, "Dante's gonna be okay."

"Ah know he will but..." She said.

"But what?" Roy said.

"But Ah can't help but feel worried for em'," She said. "The nurse is not sure when he'll recover or if he ever will."

"I know you worried about him but he'll be fine," Roy said. "The guy is tough, he'll make it." Lucy smiled at Roy as she knew he was trying to let her know that things would be alright but still felt bad that Dante risked his life for her and now he was possibly fighting for his life in the healing tank.

"Excuse me," said a voice. Roy and Lucy turned around and looked to see it was Marcus. "Mind if I sit here?"

"Uuhh...sure," Roy said. He nodded and sat down. They didn't say anything as they were not sure why had Marcus sat with them then he said, "I saw what happend out there the other day."

"I'm sure the entire prison saw what happend," Roy said.

"I came here to see if you guys were alright," Marcus said. "You both seem concerned about that guy."

"You could say that," Lucy said.

"I'm sorry to be rude but why are you here?" Roy asked. "The last time we saw you, you stopped Mike from trying to beat the holy shit of Dante and you didn't seem to want to be friends with us."

"I know," He said. "How is Mike anyway?"

"The nurse says he has concussion," Roy said.

"Well hopefully this time he'll leave you guys alone," Marcus said.

"What makes ya think that?" Lucy asked.

"Because if he remembers what happend when he wakes up, he'll never try to bug you guys again," He said. "He's a coward, he'll just find someone else to pick on."

"Ah'm guessin' you know Mike?" Lucy asked.

"You can say that," Marcus said. "Let's just say when he came here, he wasn't the person you guys know right now."

"He was different?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, always tried to stick with the big guys so no one wouldn't mess with him," Marcus said.

"Wow, never thought of Mike like that," Roy said. "How long have you been in here?"

"Too long," He said sadly.

"I'm sorry about that," Roy said.

"Its fine," Marcus said. "Are you guys busy after lunch?"

"Yeah, kind of," Roy said. "Sorry about that."

"Its alright," He said. "If you guys aren't busy, you can find me near the basketball court." They nodded then the sentinel came in and said, **_"Prisoners, report back to your cells immediatly."_**

"Yeah yeah, we know," Roy said. They left the lunchroom and headed to Medical Room to visit Dante.

_**"Hey guys,"**_ He said telepathically.

_**"Hey Dante,"**_ They said.

_**"How's it going?"**_ He asked.

_**"Its...alright,"**_ Roy said.

_**"You guys don't sound alright,"**_ Dante said. Roy sighed and said, **_"You remember Marcus?"_**

_**"Yeah, why?" **_Dante asked.

_**"He sat with us,"**_ Roy said. **_"He just wanted to see if we were aright."_**

_**"Doesn't sound like the Marcus I remember," **_Dante said.

_**"Trust me I know," **_Roy said. **_"So how are you holding up?"_**

_**"Pretty good, the nurse says I might be able to get out of here maybe today," **_Dante said. Lucy smiled and felt relieved that he was going to be okay.

_**"Sounds great man,"**_ Roy said. **"We'll see you after we meet Simon."**

**"That's today," **Dante said. **_"Wish I could be there to meet him."_**

_**"I'm sure you'll meet him someday," **_Roy said.**_ "We'll see you later."_**

"Alright, see ya," Dante said. As they were about to leave, Lucy looked back at Dante and said, **_"Get better alright?"_**

_**"I will,"**_ Dante said. After that, she left and went back to her cell.

Somewhere...

Back at the mansion, Logan entered into a lab where he was going to meet someone.

"Forge? Forge ya in here?" He asked.

"I'm down here!" He cried. Logan looked to see Forge was working on a ship. He got up and asked, "What do you need?" Forge was tall man with dark tanned skin. He had black hair wrapped in ponytail with a bit of grey hair and wore a yellow and blue uniform. He also had a bandanna around his head and had a cybernetic arm on his left arm.

"I need you to work on the Black Bird," Logan said. Forge was a bit surprised at what he said and asked, "This sounds urgent."

"Damn right it does," Logan said. "You can fix it?"

"It may take time but I'll do my best," He said. "What exactly do we need it for?"

"We need it to head over the Mutant/Human Prison Facility," Logan said.

"Please tell me you're joking," Forge said.

"Do I look like I'm jokin'?" Logan asked. "I'll be back when you're done." Logan left before Forge could even say a word and went to visit an old friend. He entered his room and there stood a man meditating with candles around him, forming a circle. He wore a red and black uniform and the most unusual thing about him was that his face was horribly disfigured. His name is Wade Wilson or as others called him, Deadpool.

"What do you want Logan?" Wade asked.

"I came here to you we're leaving at night to head over to the Mutant/Human Prison Facility," Logan explained.

"I'm not going," He said.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Because I just don't!" He cried. "So if you don't mind, leave me alone."

"Ya know Wade, you're almost actin' like me," Logan said. "And that ain't a good thing." He left without letting him reply back.

Prison Yard...

Later on, Roy and Lucy ate lunch and headed out to the prison yard to meet Simon. They walked passed the bench where a few people were sitting and there they saw a boy holding something. He had spiky brown hair and he wore goggles and wore the same prison uniform like everyone else.

"Hey Simon!" Roy cried. Simon looked to see who it was and smiled and said, "Roy what's up?" They high fived each other then Roy said, "Look, I know we agreed on this but I need your help." Simon knew where this was going so he put his stuff down and said, "What is it?"

"Do you know anyone here who is a telepath?" He asked. Simon thought for a moment as he tried to remember but then it hit him so he said, "Yeah, I know someone, his name's Jason but it won't be easy getting to him."

"And why is that?" Lucy asked.

"Because he's guarded by sentinels," Simon explained. "They keep him there because he's possibly the most dangerous mutant in here." Roy growled in frustration as things did not seem to be going to plan until Simon said, "But you can get through without them detecting you."

"What is it?" Roy asked. Simon handed them a wrist band that was black and made of metal and there was a green dot on it.

"I call them Cloakwatches," He explained. "They can turn you invisible and also makes sure the sentinels won't detect you."

"I owe ya big time man," Roy said. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Simon said. "Now you might wanna go before people start to notice." They left and hid the watches and were glad to see they had a chance they could get out of here.


	6. 6-Unexpected Help

The Resistance

#6-Unexpected Help

Somewhere...

Logan was going through his clothes to find his X-Men Attire. It was mostly covered with a bullet proof vest, shoulder pads, knee pads and boots but underneath it was smooth. It also had a belt around the waist and the X-Men symbol with the center and the X was engraved in silver. He hadn't worn it in years but now he was going to after witnessing a mutant being attacked by a sentinel at the Human/Mutant Prison Facility. He couldn't bare with it anymore and wanted to end the suffering for all mutants inside that prison. He went to check on Forge's progress on the Blackbird and found him still working on it.

"You managed to get any progress done Forge?" Logan asked.

"Yes but I'll need more time," Forge said.

"How long?" Logan asked.

"A couple of more hours," Forge said. Logan growled in frustration but he had to be calm for this plan to work so he said, "Alright, just hurry it up."

"As if I'm pushing myself to my limits as it is," Forge muttered as Logan left. Forge had been working on the black bird all night but a cup of coffee managed to do the job to keep him awake. Meanwhile Logan went to check on Wade and happend to see him in the Danger Room training. He felt bad for him because he had lost someone he truely care. His wife, Shiklah, who happend a succubus from a royal bloodline and was suppose to marry Dracula but married Wade instead. Logan saw that Wade loved her in ways he could not imagine and was happy for him despite the stuff he went through his life. He remembered the day when everything went downhill and saw how devastated Wade was when she had sacrificed herself to make sure they all made out alive and he wasn't the same after that. Logan decided to let him be and went to check on Emma. He went down to the basement and happend to see her using Cerebro.

"You alright Frost?" He asked.

"I'm fine Logan," She said. "I just needed to know what was going on at Prison Facility."

"How's the kid?" Logan asked.

"He's still alive just healing at the moment," Emma said.

"What about the other one?" Logan asked.

"She's fine, no major or minor injuries from the looks of it," She said.

"Alright, thanks for the report," He said.

"Logan..." She said as he paused. "Are you want to do this? I understand the pain and loss you had to see but I want to know if you can handle it." Logan thought about it for a few minutes before he said, "I'll be fine, those kids are more important. After that, he left the room and walked off.

Human/Mutant Prison Facility...

Lucy was still asleep and was in the middle of having a dream. It was just her and Dante sitting on the ground watching the sun going down.

"Its beautiful," She said.

"Not as beautiful as you are," Dante said. Lucy blushed but smiled at what he said.

"Ya really think that?" She said.

"I do," He said. It was then, they slowly got to each other's face and their lips were a few inches away from touching each other until Lucy had woke up from her dream. She was suprised at what she had remembered but was confused of why she would think of that. Was it because she had developed a crush for him? He was a great person and was possibly the only one who could understand her and what she had to go through as a child. She also appreciated him for saving her from that blast and felt she owed him a lot for that. She wasn't sure but decided to not think a lot about it and went to take a shower then when she was done, she went to the lunchroom and looked for Roy. She happend to see him talking to Marcus who was also sitting at the same table. She didn't know him like Roy and Dante did but was confused why someone like him would want to sit with her and Roy. She sat down and asked, "What are ya'll talkin' about?"

"Nothing much," Roy said. "What's up?"

"Same as always," She said. "What about you Marcus?"

"Same," He said. "How's Dante doing?"

"He's...alright," Lucy said. "His wounds are still healin' but he's still breathin'."

"That's great to hear," Marcus said. "You guys still busy later on?" Lucy and Roy looked at each other, knowing they had to go find this guy name Jason who had powers Dante and hoped he could help him learn how to control his powers. Roy looked back at Marcus and said, "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Its cool," He said. "I'm not trying to snoop around your business but what are you trying to do?" Roy sighed and looked at Lucy then he turned back and said, "Alright but do not tell **_anyone _**about this."

"My lips are sealed," He said.

"Dante, Lucy and I...are going to escape this place," Roy said. Marcus froze and dropped his spoon and said, "Really?"

"Yeah but with Dante still in the medic, things aren't going well as planned," Roy said.

"I want in," He said.

"No, I'm not trying to be mean but no," Roy said. "How would the others think of you hanging out with us?"

"They're not my friends so it won't matter," Marcus said. "Plus, I know a way you could get out of here."

"You do?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, there's a generator out there that's linked to all the lights even our cells," Marcus explained. "If you can disable it, you'll be able to get out of here hopefully before the sentinels find out."

"How do you know about this?" Roy asked.

"A friend of mine tried to get out of here but it didn't go out so well," Marcus said.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Roy said.

"Its no big deal," Marcus said.

"Well since you know where it is, you can come with us," Roy said.

"If you're gonna need him, he can have this," Lucy said as she took off her cloakwatch.

"What is this?" Marcus asked.

"Its a cloakwatch, it'll turn ya invisible so that the sentinels can't detect you," Lucy explained.

"Oh, thanks," He said.

"You're not going?" Roy asked.

"Ah do but..." Lucy said. "You'll need him more than me."

"You sure?" Roy said.

"Ah'm sure," She said.

"Alright but first we need to see someone," Roy said.

"Who?" Marcus asked.

"Some guy name Jason," Roy said. "He has powers like Dante and we think he'll be able to help him control his powers."

"Jason? Jason Williams?" Marcus asked.

"I guess, do you know him?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, he was the only friend I made in here," He said. "We looked out for each other until he started telling me he was hearing people's thoughts. At first I thought he was going crazy from being in this place but one day, the sentinels just took him inside this building and he never came out."

"Oh my god," Lucy said as she was horrified at what she heard.

"Yeah," Marcus said as he was alittle upset after recalling that day. "Since then, I wonder if they killed him or just...I don't know."

"No worries, we'll free him along with everyone else in here," Roy said. "No one needs to go through what we had to go through." Lucy smiled at Roy even he could be a bit impulsive about his decisions but he had a good heart. Meanwhile, Dante was still in the healing tank healing from his injuries. His wounds were still there but were still healing. Even though his body was still healing, he could still talk to Roy or Lucy telepathically. He wished he could heal faster and leave the medic but even mutants were like humans in some ways. He was sleeping until a voice said, **_"Hello." _**He was mentally startled by this and said, **_"Who is this?"_**

_**"Someone who is going to help you,"**_ The voice said.

_**"What do you mean?" **_Dante asked.

_**"Me and along with my friends are going to help you and the girl get out of the prison,"**_ The voice said.

_**"What makes you think you can?"**_ Dante asked.

_**"We'll find a way,"**_ The voice said. **_"We will meet you soon."_**

_**"Wait! can you at least me who you are?"**_ Dante asked.

_**"My name is Emma,"**_ The voice said. **_"Farwell."_**

_**"Wait!"**_ Dante said. It was too late. Whoever this Emma person was gone and he wasn't able to tell them about he and his friends were already trying to escape.

_**"Dante?"**_ asked a familiar southern voice. He recognized that accent anywhere and looked to see Lucy was standing in the room.

_**"Hey Lucy,"**_ He said. **_"What's up?"_**

_**"Nothin' much," **_She said. **_"What about you?"_**

_**"I just wish I could break my way out of this tank," **_Dante said humoredly. **_"Its boring in here." _**Lucy laughed a bit and said, **_"Well hopefully you'll be able to get out of there soon." _**

_**"Yeah," **_He said. **_"So how's the plan going?"_**

_**"Roy and Marcus are gonna go meet Jason ,"**_ She said.

_**"You're not going?" **_Dante asked.

_**"Ah thought it would be best if Marcus went since he knew there was a way of gettin' out of here," **_She said. **_"Plus Ah wanted to stay here and see if you were alright."_** Dante wasn't sure what to say except, **_"Oh."_**

_**"So how do ya feel?" **_She asked.

_**"Still sore but I'll be alright, could be worse," **_He said.

_**"True," **_Lucy said.

_**"Hey Lucy?" **_Dante said.

_**"Yeah?" **_She said.

_**"You're probabley not going to believe this but someone spoke to me telepathically,"**_ He said.

_**"Who was it?" **_She asked.

_**"Some girl name Emma,"**_ He said. **_"She says she and her friends are going to get us out of here." _**

_**"Really?" **_She said.

_**"Yeah, just I wish I could've told that we already had a plan to escape but it was too late," **_He said.

_**"Its alright," **_She said. **_"Ah'll just tell Roy and Marcus about it." _**

_**"Yeah, I guess," **_He said. Lucy could sence the guilt in his words so she walked near the tank and put her hand on the glass near his face and said, **_"It'll be alright Dante, sure they'll be a bit upset since we've been plannin' this for awhile but they'll get over it."_**

_**"Alright," **_He said. **_"Thanks Lucy."_**

_**"Anytime," **_She said with a smile. Even though she was a bit uncomfortable around him, she still wanted to talk to him and know that he would be alright. She didn't know why but it felt relieving to her.

Somewhere...

Deep within the prison, there was a cell that was kept from the others. Inside held a large man wearing a dark reddish armor. He had brown hair with a bit of gray hair and had a helmet on that was the same color as his armor. His name is Cain Marko or as the world would call him, The Juggernaut. As name would imply, he was unstoppable when he started moving. He strength that was unlike anything the world had ever seen. There was nothing that could harm him unless there was someone was as strong as he was but there was one thing that could stop him and that was someone who had telepathy. His own mind was his own weakness and that is what stopped him after the Sentinels took over. He had been kept in here since the prison was first built. He had survived mostly because of The Gem of Cyttorak. It allowed him to not require any sleep, food or water. However, it was driving him crazy. It kept talking to him, telling him to break out of his cell and cause destruction. He tried to ignore as best as he could but it was starting to make him go insane.

_**"Markooooo..." **_The gem said.

_**"Shut up!" **_Cain said telepathically.

_**"Markooo..." **_The Gem said once more.

_**"I said shut UP!" **_Cain cried.

_**"Get out..." **_It said.

_**"How you expect me to get out if I can't?!" **_Cain cried.

_**"Get out..."**_ It said.

_**"I...CAN'T!" **_He cried.

_**"Destroy all life along everything in your path..." **_It said.

_**"Make it stop...please, make it stop," **_Cain said.


	7. 7-Prison Mayhem

The Resistance

#7-Prison Mayhem

Later...

Lucy went back to her cell and laid in her bed. She felt good after talking to Dante and hoped he would get better soon. A few minutes later, she fell asleep and had a dream. Like the first one, it was just her and Dante laying on the ground with her head on his shoulder while his arm was wrapped around her waist. It felt good to Lucy because she felt safe being around him. She looked up at him then he looked at her and smiled at each other then they kissed. They did that for a few minutes then things got intense as they started to remove their clothing while kissing. She moaned in pleasure as he rubbed parts of her back while she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. It felt great to her and she didn't want it to stop. It was then Lucy woke up and couldn't believe what she had remembered. Why was she having these dreams? Did she really like Dante? She couldn't these questions and just wanted why she kept having these dreams about. Later on, Lucy, Roy and Marcus were in the lunchroom eating. Lucy didn't really eat much as she couldn't stop thinking about these dreams. Sure she really liked Dante because he was a good person but never thought she liked him more than that. She lost her train of thought as she heard Roy say, "Are you alright Lucy?"

"Y-Yeah, Ah'm fine," She said. "Just not really hungry at the moment." She didn't want to tell Roy and Marcus because they had enough to deal with as it is so she just hoped he would buy it.

"Alright but me and Marcus are gonna head over to meet Jason in a few minutes," Roy said. "Are sure you wanna stay here?"

"Y-Yeah, Ah'm sure," She said. She got up from her seat and went back to her cell while the other prisoners were heading out to the Prison Yard. Roy could see something was bothering her and but wasn't sure what it was.

"Think she'll be alright?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah...I hope so," He said before getting back to the plan. "Come on, we gotta go."

Somewhere...

Logan put on his X-Men attire and was looking for everyone. He was ready to slice some sentinels into pieces and to free all the mutants and humans inside that prison. He went to find Forge who got up from the ground from fixing the Black Bird.

"How is it Forge?" He asked.

"The Black Bird is ready when you are Logan," Forge said.

"Good, then we leave now," He said. He closed his eyes and spoke to Emma telepathically and said, "Frost, mind telling the others we're leaving?"

"Sure thing Logan," She said. He waited for a few minutes and saw Emma and even saw Wade walking towards the Black Bird. Wade happened to see Logan looking at him strangely so he stopped and said, "What?"

"Nothin'," Logan said. Wade walked inside the Black Bird and didn't notice Logan smiling at him as he was happy to see him join with the others for the first time in years. Everyone put on their seat-belts while Forge started turning on the engine then the ship hovered in the air and flew into the sky.

Human/Mutant Facility...

Roy and Marcus made sure they were hidden behind the walls so the sentinels couldn't see them.

"So how do we get in?" asked Marcus.

"Didn't think that through," Roy said. However, as if it were luck, a sentinel was walking towards a cell that looked like it was made to keep some kind of monster contained inside. "Ok...I knew that would happen." They quickly turned on their Cloak Watches and ran towards the cell and got in. They watched as the sentinel walked out and were relieved that these watches were able to suppress their X-Gene so the sentinel wouldn't be able to detect it.

**_"Why are you here?"_** asked a voice. They turned to see a boy with short blond hair. He looked intimidating due to his emotionless look on his face and like everyone else, he wore a prison uniform with his code name on it. **_"How did you even get in without the sentinels detecting you?"_**

"Its because of these," Roy said as he pointed at his Cloak Watch. "Its able to block our X-Gene while making else invisible so we wouldn't be under the sentinel's radar." For some reason, the boy looked at them strangely as if he could not understand a word they just said.

_**"What did you say?"** _He asked.

"You can't hear us?" Roy asked.

_**"Please! Speak to me telepathically,"**_ He said as he clutched his head.

_**"Sorry about that,"** _Roy said. _**"Could you not hear us when we told about the watches?"**_

_**"I couldn't hear you because I'm death,"**_ The boy said. _**"This is the only way you can talk to me."**_

_**"How did that?"**_ Roy asked.

_**"My powers were so powerful, I couldn't bare the thoughts around me,"**_ The boy explained. _**"It got so bad, I shattered my ear drums just so it could go away but it didn't."**_

_**"I'm sorry about that,"**_ Roy said.

**_"Don't be, eventually I was able to suppress the thoughts around me and since then, I've been able to control my powers just fine,"_ **The boy said.

_**"That's great,"** _Roy said. **_"Your name is Jason right?"_**

**_"How did you know that?"_** He asked.

_**"A friend of mine told me,"**_ Roy said. Jason turned to see Marcus and for some reason he looked familiar to him so he said, **_"Marcus?"_**

_**"Hey man, how's it been?"**_ He said.

_**"Could be better,"**_ Jason said. **_"But why did you guys come here?"_**

_**"We came to see if you can help a friend of mine with his powers,"** _Roy said. _**"He's kind of recovering from a few injuries but his powers are like yours."**_

_**Alright but how can this work?"**_ Jason asked. _**"The sentinels won't even let me leave my cell because of how dangerous I am so how can this work if I can't leave?"**_

_**"Easy, we'll just come in here and sneak him in like we did,"** _Roy explained. "_**Simple as that."**_

_**"Okay, that could work,"** _Jason said. "But there's more to it is it?"

_**"Yeah,"**_ Roy said. **_"We're going to get out of here and free everyone else."_**

**_"That's great!"_ **Jason said. **_"It be nice to smell the fresh air again."_**

**_"Yeah, but it be better if the world could get rid of the sentinels,"_** Roy said.

**_"I hear that,"_** Jason said.

_**"So you're okay with this?"**_ Roy asked.

**_"Yeah I'm cool with it,"_** He said. _**"It be nice to interact with someone who has powers like mine."**_

_**"Sounds great, we'll see ya around,"**_ Roy said. **_They turned their cloak watches back on and headed back to their cells as they spotted the other prisoners coming back inside._**

_**Lucy's Cell...**_

Lucy was laying in her bed thinking why was she having these dreams about Dante. She desperately wanted to know and it kept bothering her from not knowing the answer to her problem. She couldn't even see Dante like she did before without thinking about those dreams. Did she have feelings for him and just didn't notice or was she just hallucinating? Even though she felt uncomfortable around him, she still wanted to talk to him. She didn't know why, she just felt great being around him because he understood her like she understood him however she wouldn't be able to talk until tomorrow.

_**"Why can't this just go away?"**_ She thought.

_**"What can't this go away?"** _asked a familiar voice.

_**"Dante?"**_ Lucy asked, sounding happy to hear him.

_**"Sorry, I just happened to hear your thought from the Medic Room,"**_ Dante explained. _**"I didn't mean to bother-"**_

_**"Its fahne,"**_ She said. _**"That was all ya heard right?"**_

_**"Yeah, why?"**_ He asked.

_**"Just wonderin',"** _She said as she blushed slightly. _**"So...how ya doin'?"**_

_**"Pretty good, my injuries are getting better,"**_ Dante explained. _**"It'd be nice if the nurse could me when I could get out of this tank."**_

_**"Ah'd imagine it be like bein' trapped with a python and you try to find a way but ya can't,"**_ She said.

_**"It'd be a lot better than being alone in here,"**_ Dante said.

_**"At least ya got someone to talk to,"**_ Lucy said.

_**"Yeah, true,"**_ He said. **_"So how are things going on with Roy and Marcus?"_**

**_"Things are goin' good so far,"_** Lucy explained. _**"Ah haven't seen em since this afternoon and Ah won't know until tomorrow."**_

_**"Ok but how are you?"** _Dante asked. Lucy blushed as she never thought he would ask her that so she said, **_"G-Great, just have a lotta stuff in my mind._**

_**"Oh, is everything alright?"**_ He asked.

_**"Yeah, I'm fahne,"**_ She said. She found it unusual but thought it was sweet of him to ask her even though she didn't want to tell about her dreams. She wasn't how he would react and didn't want him to be disgusted by as she had to deal with that as a kid.

_**"Oh, ok,"**_ Dante said. **_"Oh and Lucy?"_**

_**"Yeah?"**_ She said.

**_"If...you feel bad and you need someone, you can come to me,"_** Dante said. _**"If you want to though, you don't have to..."**_

_**"No, no, Ah would lahke that,"**_ She said. **_"Thanks Dante."_**

**_"Your welcome,"_** Dante said. After that, she felt better. She found it sweet of him to see if she was alright. She appreciated Dante for being a good friend to her, possibly the only friend she ever had and she was grateful for him.

_**Outside the Prison...**_

Forge landed the Black Bird a safe distance away from the prison so the sentinels wouldn't spot them then everyone came out and started coming up with a plan.

"Alright, Forge will find the generator and try to turn off their systems, Wade, you'll guard Forge in case things don't smoothly," Logan said. "Emma you try to contact that kid you spoke to earlier while I try to find em'."

"Got it," She said.

"Alright then, lets go!" He cried. Emma stayed behind as she tried to contact Dante while the others headed towards the prison. Meanwhile, unlike everyone else, Cain Marko was the only one awake due to no longer required sleep. The Gem of Cyttorak was still begging him to get out and cause destruction like he did before but the restrictions he was on couldn't allow him to and despite telling it he couldn't get out, it continued to bother him.

_**"GET OUT..."** _The Gem cried.

"How many times do I have to tell you? **_I CAN'T!"_ **Cain cried.

_**"YOU ARE THE JUGGERNAUT, YOU ARE UNSTOPPABLE..."**_ It cried. **_"YOU HAVE THE POWER TO DESTROY EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING AROUND YOU, USE IT..."_** It was then Cain couldn't take it anymore. He tried and tried to tell it he couldn't do it and now here it was, acting like a a mentor telling him not to give up.

"I AM THE JUGGERNAUT!" He cried. "I AM UNSTOPPABLE!" All of a sudden, he slowly pulled the restrictions to its limit then it ripped out and he broke free, shaking the ground as he landed. "NOTHING CAN STOP ME! NOTHING!"

_**Medic Room...**_

Dante was sleeping or at least physically. In his mind, he couldn't stop thinking of Lucy. She sounded like something was bothering her and he wanted to help but only if she let him. He wanted to help in any he could by letting her know she has friends that are willing to help her with her problems and be by her side no matter how bad it was. He hoped she would come to him or Roy like she said she would. It was then he lost train of thought as a familiar voice said, **_"Dante, are you there?"_**

_**"You know my name?"**_ Dante said.

**_"Yes, I took a glimpse through your mind earlier,"_** She said. _**"I apologize if that was uncalled for."**_

_**"Its fine but what is it?"** _He asked.

**_"We're here and right now, a friend of ours is trying to turn off the prison's generator,"_** Emma explained.

_**"That's great!"**_ Dante said. _**"But do you mind I tell my friends? We kind of had already had a plan to get of here but since you're here, is it alright?"**_

_**"Its fine, just contact me when you're done,"** _Emma said.

_**"Alright thanks,"** _Dante said. Once Emma ended their conversation, Dante tried to reach Lucy, Marcus and Roy. He had never tried to speak to four people at the same time but he was willing to give it a shot. _**"Guys, can you hear me?"**_

_**Prison Hall...**_

Marcus was sleeping until he heard a voice saying, **_"Guys, can you hear me?"_ **It startled him and he stood up and looked around to see no one was there.

_**"Marcus?"**_ The voice said.

**_"Who's there?"_** He asked.

**_"Ah! Can you please speak to me with your mind, it really hurts when you're talking out loud,"_** The voice said.

_**"Dante? You're speaking to me through my head?"** _Marcus asked.

_**"Yeah but listen, there's someone who's helping us all try to escape,"**_ Dante explained.

_**"Really? Who is it?"**_ Marcus asked.

_**"I don't know yet,"** _Dante said.

_**"Dante? Why are ya tryin' to talk me when Ah'm tryin' to sleep?"**_ Lucy asked.

_**"Sorry but right now there's someone trying to help us get out of here,"** _Dante explained.

_**"Who?"** _Lucy asked.

_**"Not sure,"**_ Dante said.

**_"Dude, can we talk later, I'm trying to sleep here,"_ **said Roy.

**_"You're gonna have to wait, we're about to get the hell out of here like we wished for,"_** Dante said. **_"So just wait a few min-"_** Out of nowhere, a loud noise was heard across the prison hall then out came a large man bursting out of the walls before he went through another.

_**"What the hell was that?"**_ Marcus asked. **_"It looked like a guy but he was huge!"_**

_**"Holy shit! That guy went through the wall like it was nothing!"** _Roy cried as he saw the man burst through the wall.

_**"No kiddin', he's lahke some kind of juggernaut,"** _Lucy said as she also saw him.

_**"It was a man?"**_ Dante said. **_"That's insane! Who could-OH SHIT!"_**

_**"Dante?"**_ Lucy said. _**"Dante, are ya alright?"**_ All of a sudden, Lucy heard a thud on the ground and looked to see it was her collar. She looked at her cell door and grabbed the bars then ripped out the entire door. She looked at her hands while she smirked and said, "Oh yeah." Meanwhile, Roy also looked to see his collar had fallen to the ground so he looked at his cell door and grabbed the bars and shook them with incredible speed. The bars started melting then he dashed out of the cell while he melted everyone else' cell.

"Its been too long! WHOOOOO!" Roy cried as he enjoyed the thrill. Meanwhile, Marcus's collar also fall off his neck then he ripped out the cell door and helped everyone else.

_**Outside...**_

Forge was in the middle of trying to turn off the generator until he felt the ground shake.

"What the hell was that?" asked Wade.

"I don't know," Forge said. "There's no one someone was able to get out from the inside."

"I'm going to go check it out," Wade said. "Stay safe." He pressed a button on his belt and teleported inside. Back Inside the prison, everyone was trying to get out until a group of sentinels stood in their way and prepared to shoot them.

"Halt mutants, return to your cells by the order of Master Mold," A sentinel said. Out of nowhere, the sentinel felt something on its neck and before it knew it, its head was ripped off and was thrown out of the prison. Everyone looked up to see it was Lucy, who was hovering in the sky.

"Ah've been waitin' to do that for a long time," She said. Once the first sentinel was down, everyone attacked the sentinels head on. Lucy was still in the air and attacked several sentinels by tearing one of their arms or heads off however one got her by surprise and sent her crashing down to the ground. The sentinel was about to shoot her until its head fell off and Lucy looked to see an aged man wearing some kind of dark attire and had three claws popping out of his knuckles on both hands. His facial expression looked like he was ready to kill someone but it turned calm when he looked down at Lucy.

"Are you alright?" Logan asked.

"Y-Yeah, thanks," Lucy said.

"Follow me!" He cried. He leaped off the sentinel as it fell to the ground and lead Lucy throughout the battle that was going on. Meanwhile, Marcus would grab anything he could find and threw it any sentinel he saw and one of them spotted him and thought to had crushed him with its foot however Marcus slowly lifted its foot and made it lost its balance. He looked a lot bigger than he was before and his eyes glowed pink then with his newly enhanced appearance, he leaped into the air and punched the sentinel down to the ground. Roy was near by and was making several sentinels trip while he formed a tornado around them however one sentinel stood in his way and caused him to stop running and he hit the sentinels foot. It was about to crush him until he heard a voice cry, "Eat grenades you heartless monsters!" Roy saw a grenade hit the sentinel in the face and caused it to fall to the ground then looked to see it was man wearing a black and red costume with a hoodie covering his face who threw it.

"Thanks for the save dude," Roy said.

"Don't thank me yet, we're not done yet!" Wade cried. "Follow me!" Roy followed him like he told him to and happened to find Marcus along and even found Lucy with a man with claws.

"This is awesome!" Roy cried. "This feels SO good!"

"I hear that man!" Marcus cried.

"We don't have time for chit-chat, we gotta move!" Logan cried.

"Wait! What about Dante?" Lucy said.

"Oh no..." Roy said.

"We gotta go back for him!" Marcus said as he looked at Logan.

"Fine, lead the way then!" Logan cried. Lucy lead them and when they got there, there they saw Dante on the ground surrounded by the healing tank's juice and not too far from him was Cain who was the ground on his knees. He grabbed a hold of his chest armor and ripped it off of him and grabbed the Gem of Cyttorak and threw it.

"Finally, I'm free!" He cried. "I'M FREEEEE-AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" A sentinel happened to be in front of him and blasted him, turning him into dust. Everyone was horrified at what they saw then Lucy ran to Dante's unconscious body and lifted his head.

"Come on Dante, wake up!" She cried as she was worried about him. "Wake up, please Dante wake up!" She started to cry as she thought he didn't make it. Roy and Marcus were surprised and saddened by what they were seeing as they had never seen Lucy cry and how concerned she was for Dante. Wade and Logan were deeply saddened as well and didn't want to see this happen again. However, while Lucy was crying, Dante's eyes slowly opened and he said, "Lucy?" She paused and saw that he was awake and in an instant, she hugged him tightly but not too tight while tears continued to fall off her face. Dante was not sure what to do but just patted her back while he said, "Its alright, everything's gonna be alright."


	8. 8-A New Start

The Resistance

#8-A New Start

Human/Mutant Prison Facility...

"Can you get up kid?" Logan asked.

"Yeah...I'll try to," Dante said. He tried to get up however his knees gave out on him but Lucy managed to catch him.

"Ya gonna be alright Dante?" She asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah...just a little woozy is all," He said.

"Alright then lets move!" Logan cried.

_**"Halt mutants! Surrender by the order of Master Mold,"**_ said a sentinel. It prepared to shoot however Marcus was able to stop it by leaping on to its chest then punched right in the jaw hard enough for its head to fall off then they ran as fast as they could to avoid any more distractions until a certain person got in their way.

"Where do you think you're going sticks?" said Mike, who had recovered from the fight.

"Come on Mike, haven't ya had enough?" Lucy asked as she was irritated to see him.

"Until I beat that little shit to a pulp then I'll be good," Mike said.

"Please Mike...not now," Dante said. "Are you really that big of a coward to beat a man while he's down?" Mike growled at what he said then his eyes glowed yellow and every piece of debri from the prison was floating around him. He held his arms out and all the debri headed towards them but they were able to get out of the way. Lucy and Dante hid behind a rock that wasn't around Mike then Dante turned to her and said, "Leave me here...go."

"But what if you get hurt?" She said.

"I'll be fine...just go," He said. As much as she wanted to help him, she could see Dante was telling her he would just slow her down while she was dealing with Mike so she left him and headed towards Mike. She shot a punch at him but he moved a rock right infront of him and she punched the rock instead then shot another one at her, sending her crashing down to the ground. Marcus would punch any rock out of his way but would avoid them if there were too many until one hit him in. It hurt but he absorbed the impact and grew a bit and leapted on to the rocks and headed for Mike. When he got close to him, Mike shot a boulder at Marcus and sent him crashing down to the ground as well. Logan and Wade used their enhanced agility to avoid the rocks coming at them. Logan would slice them into pieces with his adamantium claws while Wade would use his guns or katanas then when they got close, Wade started shooting at Mike however he was able to block them with a rock and sent Wade crashing down to the ground. Logan managed to leap on top of Mike, causing to lose focus on the other rocks around him while he punched the teenager in the jaw however Mike recovered and shot a rock at Logan and it hit him right in the face, sending him crashing down to the ground. a small rock floated underneath Mike and he hovered into the air and said, "You can't beat me! I control the Earth itself!" He turned to see Roy who was the last person standing and shot several rocks at him but he was able to dodge them with his speed.

"Hey kid!" cried Logan. Roy turned to him and Logan said, "Try to run around him fast enough for him to lose focus then take him out!"

"You think that'll work?" Roy said.

"If that doesn't then good luck," Logan said. Roy nodded and ran towards Mike while avoiding all the rocks that heading towards him then when he was close enough, a rock emerged below him and caused him to trip.

"Not so easy to run when there's nothing **_to _**run on huh?!" Mike cried. He shot another rock at him but Roy was able to move out of the way. "Just make this easy for yourself and just die! Maybe then you'll be able to see your brother again!" this set Roy off then he headed towards him with speed he was not sure he was capable of and ran around him to form a vortex. "What are you-" Mike froze as he started to clutch his throat due to not having enough oxygen then all the rocks around him fell and as he collasped to the ground, Roy punched him in the jaw, knocking him out cold.

"That was Jacob," Roy said before he left. Everyone got up and recovered from their assault from Mike then followed Logan as he was heading back to the ship. When they got there, they saw Forge and Emma fighting the sentinels but they were out numbered and were about to get killed however Emma was able to put a shield around them. Even though it wouldn't last long, she hoped it would enough time for her comrades to help.

"NOOO!" Logan cried. "There's won't be enough time to save them!"

"Yes...there is," Dante said as he limped towards the sentinels. He held out his arms and all of a sudden, his eyes turned blue then as he held his arms in the air, the sentinels were slowly being levitated. Though it was straining, he was added more strength to his powers then the sentinels were slowly being crushed and torned to pieces. Dante breathed heavily from putting too much strain on himself then he collasped to the ground.

"Dante!" Lucy cried as she ran towards him. She looked to see he was out cold so she grabbed him and put his arm around her neck and walked towards the ship along the others. Once everyone was in, Forge turned on the engine and flew away from the ruined prison.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Logan.

"Sore but we'll live," Roy said. Logan turned to see Lucy who was sitting by Dante and looked at him with deep worry. Even though he had not known her that long but he could see there was something going on between them and decided to not worry about that. Later on as they were landing, Roy and Marcus couldn't help but notice to see the entrance and saw a board that said Xavier's Institute for The Gifted. "Xavier? Proffesor Xavier?"

"Yep, that's his name," Logan said.

"Wait a minute, if this is the Xavier Unstitute then you're a part of the X-Men right?" Roy asked. "You're Wolverine!"

"I am and I **_was _**an X-Men, but not anymore," Logan said, looking at the ground.

"What happend to them?" Marcus asked.

"They...were all killed by Master Mold," Logan said.

"Master Mold?" Roy asked. "Isn't that the same name the sentinels always say?"

"Yeah, that's him," Logan said. "Its a machine made by a man name Bolivar Trask. It could think on its own like we can and was programmed to learn and adapt to a mutant's power. When Trask got it to build the sentinels to kill all mutants, it suceeded however since it could think on its own, it rebelled against Trask and killed him then it took over the world and imprisoned mutants and humans."

"My god..." Roy said. They were horrified at what they heard and couldn't believe that Logan had to live through that and had to cope with all the deaths in his head.

"Come on, we gotta gets 'sticks' here to the infirmary," Logan said as he lead them inside the mansion. When they got inside, they were amazed how big it was in the inside than the outside. There mostly were pictures of Proffesor Xavier and the X-Men in several halls.

"Wow, this place is pretty tight!" Roy said. "Many rooms does this place have?"

"Alot," Logan said. They got inside the infirmary and put Dante on a table to let him rest.

"Ya'll go on ahead, I'll stay here," Lucy said. They all nodded, knowing she just wanted to be alone with him so when they left, she grabbed a chair and sat down next to him. She just looked at his lifeless face and felt terrible for him. First, he risked his life for her and now he had pushed himself despite not being healed. She grabbed a hold of his hand and slightly squeezed and said, "Please come back to us Dante, please." Meanwhile, Logan was just showing them around the mansion. He mostly showed them places like the kitchen, the dining room, the living room and now he was going to show them the Danger Room, where the X-Men trained themselves.

"This is the Danger Room," Logan said. "Its where we train, strategize our plans and get some exercise in the process."

"Why do you call it the Danger Room then?" Roy asked.

"We use robots as practice and trust me, they ain't easy to take down," Logan said.

"Oh," Roy said. All of a sudden, his stomach growled so he asked, "Hey sorry to ruin this tour but do you got anything to eat?"

"Yeah, just head over to the kitchen," Logan said as he walked away. "Find yourselves at home, your rooms are upstairs." After he left, Marcus and Roy went to the kitchen and made themselves a sandwhich and sat down.

"Never thought I miss these," Marcus said as he ate his sandwhich.

"Me neither," Roy said as he ate his.

"But serious though, did you think we had a chance to escape?" Marcus said. Roy paused and put his sandwhich down thought about Marcus' questions. He kind've doubted that the plan they made would have worked. He was not sure if it would actually work.

"To be honest, I'm not sure," Roy said. "But when Dante told us someone was coming to rescue us, I thought it was too good to be true and then when we met Logan and the others, I couldn't believe it that we were free after all the pain and suffering we all went through."

"Yeah, that's true," Marcus said. "Do you think Lucy will be alright? She hasn't left Dante's side since we left."

"I hope so," He said. "I never thought I'd see her like this. She was always tough but just seeing her snap like that, it was awful. Its best we leave her be, she has been through a lot."

"Should we make something for her?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah, I'll do it," Roy said.

"Alright, I'm going upstairs," Marcus said. Roy made Lucy a PB&J and headed to the Infirmary and knocked on the door then Lucy opened it and said, "Yeah?" She looked horrible as her eyes were red from crying and her hair was a bit messy

"I wasn't sure what you wanted so I made you this, " Roy said as he handed her sandwhich to her. "If you need anything, just holler."

"Ah will," She said.

"And Lucy?" Roy said.

"Yeah?" She said.

"Just to let you know, you have friends that are willing to be there for you," Roy said. "You don't need to put this on yourself. He did what he thought he was right."

"But did he have to put his body on the line just to save all of us?" Lucy asked.

"Like I said, he did what he thought was right," Roy said. Lucy just looked down at the ground then Roy gave her hug in hopes that it would make her feel better while he said, "He'll be alright and he'll get better okay?"

"Okay," She said. After that, Roy pulled away and said, "Try to get some sleep okay? Its getting late."

"Ah will," She said. "Night Roy."

"Night Lucy," Roy said. After he left, Lucy sat back down and held Dante's hand once more. She put her other hand on his face and caressed it softly.

"Goodnight Dante," She said softly. Before she went to sleep, she got up to his face and kissed him on the forehead.

I apologize for the short chapter but please review!


End file.
